


touch me

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Intimacy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Felicity's date-night goes a little differently than originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Felicity/Iris + date night

“Iris, come on, we’re gonna be late! The reservation is for five minutes from now!” Felicity whines, rapping her fist against the bathroom door.

“Alright, alright, chill! I’m coming!” is the muffled response she receives, and a few seconds later the door swings open, and Iris strikes a pose in the doorway, placing a hand on the door-frame and jutting out her hip. “How do I look?”

Felicity jaw drops at the sight of her, standing there in her tight red dress and her makeup done-up all special and looking more or less like a goddess. It takes her a few moments to collect herself enough to form a proper response. “Wow. Wow, you look amazing. Not that you don’t always look amazing, of course, but– _wow._ ”

Iris grins at her and looks her up and down, slowly, deliberately, letting her gaze linger in all the right places. She’s wearing that little black dress that Iris loves so much, the one with those beautiful cut-outs. She sucks in a deep breath before meeting Felicity’s eyes. “Wow yourself. Have I ever told you how much I love that thing on you?” she breathes, taking a step closer to her and running a hand down Felicity’s side, letting her fingers linger on the exposed skin there.

“Only every time I wear it,” Felicity grins, a pleasant shiver running down her spine at Iris’s touch. The hand that Iris has resting on her side snakes around waist and brings her closer as she pulls her into a kiss. A really, really long kiss. And somehow, although neither of them really know how or when it happens, they end up with Felicity’s back against the wall, Iris pressing her into it, and lots of hands involved. Gripping, groping, feeling, rough and gentle all at once, and–it’s a miracle they ever get anywhere, honestly, the amount of time they spend not being able to keep their hands off each other. Iris is sure her lipstick must be smudged–she can already see it standing out, bright and red and enticing, all over Felicity’s skin.

“Iris, ah…” Felicity reluctantly pulls away from Iris after a while, her voice strained as Iris leans right back in to trail kisses along her neck. “We’re…well, we’re probably already late, now.” Iris hums disinterestedly, letting her hand drop lower on Felicity’s back. “The…the reservation…remember?” she chokes out, even though it’s probably the last thing on either of their minds right now.

“Screw the reservation,” Iris murmurs against her skin, placing a kiss in the space just beneath her ear, right along her jawline. “We have leftover pizza in the fridge. Let’s just stay here and light some candles and eat dinner on the couch later or something. I don’t really want to go out anymore, anyway. I’d prefer to keep doing this.”

Felicity stifles a gasp as she feels Iris’s careful fingers working at her zipper, pulling it down and then slowly unzipping her dress. “Yeah,” she responds breathlessly as it pools around her feet, and she trails her fingers along Iris’s collarbone, tugging down her strap and preparing to do the same. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
